Kirarin Revolution
Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Ciao Magazine | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = March 2004 | last = June 2009 | volumes = 14 | volume_list = }} TV Tokyo, BS Japan, AT-X | network_other = TéléTOON MOMO KIDS, Cartoon Network TVB KBS, Tooniverse Animax | first = 7 April 2006 | last = 27 March 2009 | episodes = 153 }} is a Japanese shōjo manga by An Nakahara. The series' title is the supposed name of Kirari's debut single. As of August 2007, it runs in the shōjo magazine ''Ciao published by Shogakukan. , retrieved on 2007-09-21 It won the 2007 Shogakukan Manga Award for children's manga. The anime adaptation is a Japan and South Korea coproduction, and it premiered on 7 April 2006 in Japan on TV Tokyo and ran for 153 episodes until March 27, 2009. , retrieved on 2007-09-21 Starting from episode 103, this show aired in High-Definition 16:9 with 3D animation. Its airing time was 18:00-18:30 on Fridays. A variety program named 'Sakiyomi JumBANG!' took its place on the TV schedule. Plot Kirari Tsukishima, a gluttonous 14-year-old beauty, does not care about idols and the entertainment world because her mind is occupied by food. Her obsession with food only causes her to be clueless about love. One day, after saving a turtle that is stranded in a tree, Kirari meets a handsome and gentle boy named Seiji, who gives her a ticket to a SHIPS (a popular idol group) concert to show his gratitude for her saving his pet. However, when Kirari shows up at the concert, another boy only tears up her ticket, warning her to stay away from Seiji because she and Seiji live in different worlds. The outraged Kirari sneaks into the concert, only to discover that Seiji and the boy who tore her ticket, Hiroto, are actually members of SHIPS. Finally understanding the meaning of "different worlds", Kirari refuses to give up pursuing Seiji and declares that she will also become an idol. However, being an idol requires tons of training and talent. Faced with rivals and scandals, Kirari is determined to come out as a top idol. Characters ; : , Drama CD voice by: Miyu Matsuki :Kirari is a cute and gluttonous 14-year-old girl who strives to be an idol. In the beginning she only wanted to be an idol so she can get closer to Seiji, but comes to like show business. She is clumsy, dense, overly trusting of others, and lacks common sense. Despite her shortcomings and lack of talents, she manages to persevere because of the help she receives from her friends and her unwavering resilience. She has a unique characteristic of turning all artistic designs into mushroom shapes.Anime episode 55 (when drawing) and Anime episode 23 (when learning to stitch for a dress design). Over the course of the show she not only becomes an idol, but also performs a series of odd jobs to promote her company (or in some cases to accidents). She falls in love with Hiroto. Because Hiroto always helps her. She is surprised when Seiji confesses his feelings. But she knows, Seiji is just pretending. Seiji just wants to know if Kirari really loves Hiroto. ; : , Drama CD voice by: Kumiko Higa :Kirari's cat. He is an outstanding cat that can sew, cook, and do other chores. Na-san has received recognition for his intelligence and singing abilities. He even knows how to repair vending machines. As a mascot character to the heroine, he provides a lot of help to Kirari and protects her from danger (such as when Hiroto gets too close to Kirari, Na-san hits/covers Hiroto's face). At the same time, it is also shown that he is a genius cat which excels in both English and mathematics. His favorite food is taiyaki. ; : (episodes 1-102), Takuya Ide (episodes 103-) Drama CD voice by: Masaki Mimoto :A member of SHIPS. In contrast to Seiji, he is brutally honest and sometimes acerbic with Kirari, but he is usually the one who ends up helping her in sticky situations. He later falls in love with Kirari. But always hides his feelings. And always supports Kirari with Seiji. When he learns about Seiji confessing his his feelings to Kirari, he acts weird and goes, leaving Kirari with Seiji. The next day, Kirari told Hiroto that she refused Seiji feelings, and she's in love with someone (of course thats Hiroto), and wants to tell him her feelings one day to him. That makes Hiroto really confused about Kirari's statement. He is the oldest of 5 brothers and is excellent at doing chores. ; : (episodes 1-102), Shikou Kanai (episodes 103-) Drama CD voice by: Wataru Hatano :A member of SHIPS, as well as Kirari's love interest. He is very rich. His parents disagree with him being an idol. Throughout the beginning of the series, he seems oblivious to Kirari's feelings, but by episode 12 he begins to portray feelings of jealousy over Hiroto's and Kirari's friendly relationship. He knows that Kirari and Hiroto love each other and that his feelings towards Kirari are not as deep as Hiroto's feelings towards her. He is gentle and says very encouraging words to Kirari. Since he is as dense as her, he always has a calm and clueless expression. When he is wandering around in the city, he disguises himself as an otaku. In manga vol.13, he confess his feelings to Kirari. Though he is just pretending, since he wants to make Hiroto jealous, so Hiroto and Kirari realize their true feelings towards eachother. Seiji realized that they really love each other, and right now just wants to help both get together. He also love his tortoise, Kame-san. Media Manga The manga, written and drawn by An Nakahara, began serialization in the March 2004 issue of Ciao Comics. The first volume was released on August 28, 2004. Originally, Nakahara planned Kirari's name to be "Konomi Hazuki" and Hiroto's last name to be "Tsukishima." Anime The anime, a collaboration between the Japanese animation studio SynergySP and the Korean studio G&G Entertainment, premiered on TV Tokyo. In addition, special band units created Up-Front Agency promoted the show. The anime did not use any of the CD drama cast, and instead picked a brand new voice cast. Koharu Kusumi, then 13 years old, was chosen to voice Kirari and also lent her vocals to most of the opening and ending songs. Additionally, she portrayed Kirari's personality live, especially during live-action sequences in the children's morning show Oha Star. Another unit called Kira Pika, which was Kusumi with Mai Hagiwara from the band C-ute, followed a similar format despite that Hagiwara's character was an original anime creation. After episode 103, the show became animated in 3D and was viewed in HD format. It was titled . Another anime-exclusive unit, MilkyWay, was formed, featuring Yuu Kikkawa and Sayaka Kitahara, who would also be playing characters in the show. The largest change, however, was that the original voice actors for Seiji and Hiroto, Souichiro Hoshi and Akio Suyama, were replaced with a more youthful Shikou Kanai and Takuya Ide, who would then form the live band version of SHIPS, something the former voice actors did not do. The anime, under the title ''Kilari!, is licensed by the European branch of Viz Media.http://kilari.vizeurope.com/ References External links *Kirarin Revolution Official web site - Japan *TV Tokyo Kirarin Revolution Official Homepage - Japan * *Konami's Kirarin Revolution-Nintendo DS games Official Website - Japan Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Manga of 2004 Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:Shōjo manga Category:Viz Media anime Category:Shogakukan Manga Awards Category:TVB es:Kirarin Revolution fr:Kilari ko:키라링☆레볼루션 it:Kilari ja:きらりん☆レボリューション th:คิราริ สาวใสหัวใจเกินร้อย zh:偶像宣言